Of Dragons and Music
by Dragon of Frozenflame
Summary: yep! I'm not dead! This is yet again my english homework. We had to write an epic story. Please read the author's note at the beginning to know what you're getting into if you chooce to read this. REALLY OOC AND AU!


Okay people, this is just to show you that I'm not dead...just lazy. and yes, this is more english homework. I was required to write an epic story. I had to follow a format and gide lines and one of those gudelines were to put epithets in bold (so not complaints/questions please!) and another was to underline a simile (once again no complaints/questions). Anyways this is an alternate universe story (AU) and yes the dragon is kinda out of charcter(OOC) and a lot of these races do not exist. However it is my story and if you don't like this kinda thing turn tail now! I hope you like this because i got a 100 on it and i'd hate to learn now that it is crap!

**WARNING! THIS STORY IS INCREDIBLT CHEESEY! IF YOU HATE/ ARE LACTOSE INTOLERANT DO NOT READ THIS STORY! TURN BACK NOW! I MEAN IT!**

-----

Of Dragons And Music

"Please? Please, please, please tell us a story!" the little girl begged the **old** **man**.

It was almost twilight, and just as every night the village, children had gathered around the **old** **man** as he sat on an old tree-stump in the center of the tiny village.

And just as every night the **old** **man** was pretending to refuse, "I'm old and forgetful," he told the children, same as every night, "perhaps I leave out the best part of the story?"

"We'll remind you!" a little boy responded.

The old man, whose name was Jack, smiled playfully at the familiar response. "And what if I die when getting to the good part and you never get to hear the end of the story?" he asked the children.

An older girl around the age of 12 spoke, "Then we'll go to your grave and your ghost can tell us there!" she replied, a soft smile playing at her lips—she knew his game.

"Well, what if I don't tell a good story?" the **old** **man** said matter-of-factly.

"You _always_ tell a good story!" everyone said.

The **old** **man** chuckled then, his game with the children over. "All right then," he said, "But just to be sure I don't forget, kick the bucket, or tell a horrible story, I'm going to ask my good friend Talenthor for some assistance! Who here knows who he is?"

The littlest girl raised her hand, "You?" she said quietly.

Jack and everyone laughed at this, but there was a funny look in Jack's eye as he looked at the little girl. He smiled at her, "No, Evie," he said (he knew the name of every child in the village), "Talenthor is the god of stories and their tellers, and I'm going to need his help tonight because I have a very long story for all of you."

Then Jack rose and held out his hands and spoke:

"Talenthor,

"Keep my heart and my mind steady as I tell my tale tonight.

"My tale be of music and dragons in flight.

"Of determination, courage, and all that is right.

"So keep me safe, and keep me sound.

"And let this story be passed 'round."

The **old** **man** took his seat once more, and smiling began his story…

-----

Pyrax was bored. As the huge red dragon lay on his hoard of gold in jewels in his lair, he wracked his brain for the solution to his boredom. He had already counted the number of diamonds, rubies, emeralds, sapphires, amethysts, gold pieces, silver crowns, and magical items he had collected over the centuries 251 times. He also had polished his blood-red hide to a gleaming perfection, and so he lay there, pondering his dilemma. "It seems Nio has decided to torture me today," sighed Pyrax, referring to the god of boredom. He had never been so bored in the entire 522 years that he had lived. (That is, if you count by human-years. In dragon-years, Pyrax was only slightly over 15.) He now realized how fortunate he had been to last that long.

Having nothing else to do he thought back to his last memories of his parents. At the age of 5 dragon-years, he had been orphaned. His parents slain by a dragon-killer hired by the king of Chorus, the country in which he lived. He remembered his mother telling him the story of a mighty dragon who had taken a beautiful princess captive. He had never heard what had happened after that however, for that was when the dragon-killer had attacked. His mother had saved him by hiding him under a stone in the floor of the cave in which he still lived. The king had been unaware of his existence as he had not yet been old enough to leave the cave, and as such, had never been spotted. The dragon-killer had left unaware of the life-changing tragedy he had just committed.

Because he had been left alone at such an early age (most dragons set off on their own at the age of 12 dragon-years), he did not know much of adult dragon nature. He had only taught himself to fly by jumping off cliffs!

That was when it hit him, "That's it!" he cried, "I'll capture a princess, just like the dragon in Mother's story!" Excited, he ran to the entrance of his cave and launched himself in to the cloudless sky.

At the same time, Princess Lyarra of Chorus sat in her room embroidering. She looked up and glanced outside. "What a beautiful day!" she exclaimed, "What am I doing in here, when it is so bright and sunny outside?" With that, she rose from her chair, setting her embroidery aside, and walked to the doors of he balcony. She pushed them aside and inhaled the fresh air as she stepped onto the terrace. Her auburn hair shone brightly in the sunlight, the golden circlet on her head sparkling brightly in the warm rays.

"A day such of this is one to thank the gods for," she said softly with a smile, "And so I believe it would be right to sing my praise for their kindness to the people of my fair country." And so she began to sing:

"Praise be to Terra, the bones of the world!

"Praise be to Sola, may you shine ever bright!

"Praise be to Verdan, let your leaves unfurl!

"Praise be to Faunis, creatures be—"

She was never able to finish her song of praise to the gods of nature however. Just as she was singing her praises to the god of creatures, one such creature snatched her up by the fabric of her royal-blue dress.

-----

_Wow, princesses are heavy! _Pyrax thought as he sped off to his cave, the fair princess gripped securely in his fore-claws. Her sparkling circlet had been a dead giveaway to the **red-scaled dragon**. He had been slightly worried when he heard her yelling something, but had seen no one and had seized his chance—or rather, the princess.

It was not much longer until Pyrax arrived at his lair. He landed smoothly and entered the cave carved into the mountain in which he lived. Once inside he set down the rumpled and slightly disoriented princess.

"Beast!" she yelled once she had her bearings, "Do you not know who I am? I am Princess Lyarra of Chorus! I—" she was about to yell more indignant comments but was cut off by Pyrax.

"Yay! I did it! I actually captured a real, live princess! Just like in Mother's story! I must be the biggest, baddest dragon who ever lived now! Me! Pyrax! I wish Mother and Father could see me now!" he happily exclaimed, practically bouncing as he grinned widely, tail moving rapidly back and forth in his excitement.

"Excuse me?" Lyarra said, eyes wide, "You cannot possibly be a dragon! One of my ancestors sent a dragon-killer to slay all the dragons in our kingdom centuries ago!"

Pyrax then seemed to realize she was talking to him and hearing what she was saying frowned, tail slowing as his wings drooped. "I know," he said sadly, "They killed my Mother and Father, and Mother had to hide me under a rock to keep them from finding me, I miss them lots. But," he said, brightening considerably, a large goofy smile on his face, "I got you now, just like the dragon in my Mother's story, so things are going to be much better now!"

"Really?" the **auburn-haired princess** said, angry now, "And what exactly are you going to do with me now? Did your Mother's story happen to tell you what to do after you captured the princess?"

"Actually," the orphan dragon said, sad once again, "Mother never finished the story. The dragon-killers killed her before she could."

"Oh," the princess said quietly, now feeling sorry she had asked. She hadn't meant to open old wounds, knowing how it felt to lose a parent after losing her mother to the plague at the age of 7. She couldn't imagine the pain of losing both parents. Suddenly, her anger returned full force, "Then why did you capture me anyways?" she yelled.

Pyrax winced, and lowered his head, as he fiddled with his tail in his fore-claws, nervously. "Well…um…I really don't know how to say this…I was…uh…bored…" he muttered, looking at the suddenly fascinating floor of the cave.

"You were bored…" Lyarra repeated as she stared at him, not believing what she had heard.

"Well, um…yes…" he admitted, guiltily, still not meeting her gaze.

"Well then," the **auburn-haired princess** said in a dangerous tone, "You'd best take me back to the castle at once!" her disbelief had turned to rage, and she was yelling by the end.

"No way!" Pyrax said childishly, "I went through a lot of trouble getting you and I'm not giving up that easily! Besides," he whined, "I'll get bored again!"

"What are you going to do with me then?" Lyarra said, seething.

The humongous red dragon looked thoughtful. His head was tilted toward the right, his tail tapping against the stone floor of the lair. "I don't know," he admitted, "I'll sleep on it." And with that he turned, walking to the sleeping chamber linked to the main cave of his lair.

"What?" Lyarra exclaimed, angry and disbelieving at what was happening. Then she thought of something. "How do you know I won't escape while you slumber on?" she said smugly.

Pyrax's head appeared in the entrance to the sleeping chamber. He snorted with amusement, "I'd like to see you try," he said, head disappearing from Lyarra's view.

Confused, she made her way to the cave's entrance. She walked to the ledge and looked down. "Oh…" she whispered quietly, "That's what he meant."

The ground was below her all right, thousands of feet below her. **She could see a small village, the peasants, like ants, were hard at work below her.** The castle was a speck in the distance.

With a sigh, Lyarra turned back to go into the cave. She sat down on a rock shelf inside, and pondered her dilemma. She decided she had nothing better to do, so to calm herself down, she began to sing a song her mother used to sing her when she was little to get her to go to sleep:

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.

"You make me happy, when skies are gray.

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you.

"Oh, please don't take, my sunshine away."

"What was that?"

Pyrax was just about to fall into a deep sleep when heard a soothing noise. It somewhat sounded like a human talking, and he could recognize words, but it was so _pretty_… Pyrax was surprised at the usage of this word. He had never used it before, thinking it was very un-dragonny. But, it seemed to be a good word to describe what he was hearing.

He got up and walked out of the sleeping chamber, fully awake now. "What was that?" he demanded. The **auburn-haired princess** jumped, startled by his sudden presence and gave a sound somewhat like a squeak. He was immediately sorry for asking. The pretty word-sounds ceased.

"Why'd you stop?" he pouted, upset at the loss of the wonderful noise that had filled his cave. Then another thought struck him, "What was that?"

The princess's startled look faded to one of confusion. "You've never heard a singing before?" she questioned. She couldn't imagine such a thing!

"Singing? What's that? Is that what the pretty word-sounds were?" Now Pyrax was curious, he needed to know this!

"Umm, yes," she said, somewhat surprised by his description of singing, "I was singing a song that—"

"What's a song?" Pyrax interrupted, intrigued, but confused by the word.

"Please don't interrupt like that, a song is…" she thought about it for a while, "Music." She finally decided, smiling thoughtfully. She had never actually stopped to think about these sorts of things before. Now she was fascinated by the answers to these questions, questions she had once thought a simpleton could answer. It seemed the **red-scaled dragon** was no longer the only one learning about what singing truly was as she rediscovered the definition of what her favorite pastime was.

"Music?" the dragon said, settling down. He wanted to know everything about this new discovery, and figured he might as well be comfortable.

"Singing is music," Lyarra said, then stopped, thinking, "Well actually, singing is a kind of music. Just plain music is general. I guess you could say it's sound with a tune and beat. Singing is more a voice saying words in a tune and beat."

"Oh," Pyrax said, confused, "I think I get it." Then a thought occurred to him, "Can I sing? Can you teach me to sing? I wan to make music too!" his eyes brightened and he got an eager smile on his face at the thought.

The **auburn-haired princess** was about the respond that of course she would (she had been softened by his child-like curiosity and his willing ness to learn) but then a thought occurred to her, "I will, but on one condition: once you learn to make music, you must take me home."

Pyrax was excited and quickly agreed, "Yes!" he exclaimed, "Yes, yes, yes! I can't wait to make pretty music!"

"Alright! Alright!" the princess laughed, once again charmed. "Right after our morning meal tomorrow. I don't know about dragons, but humans need sleep!"

"Okay!" the delighted **red-scaled dragon **agreed. He gave Lyarra some straw for a pallet, having nothing else to give her some semblance of a bed. He then lay down in his sleeping chamber, willing sleep to take him quick so that the next day might come sooner.

-----

"Take a deep breath—yes, just like that—then say something and really draw it out. Just like I did."

Pyrax did as he was told, choosing the word "red."

"Rrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeedddddddd!!!!!!!" he boomed.

The ground started to shake and several stalagmites fell, shattering on the granite floor of the cave. The **auburn-haired princess** covered her ears to try and drown out the sound. Then they heard a thunderous noise and realized with horror that it was the rumble of heavy rocks rolling down the mountainside.

-----

Geraldine sighed, staring at the game of marbles she was currently playing with some of the other village children. She was going to lose, she knew it, she had only knocked 5 marbles out of the circle so far and all the other children had at least gotten 11 out. She sighed again, miserable with her bad luck. Still she watched.

All of a sudden she and the other children heard a thunderous cry, "Rrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeedddddddd!!!!!!!"

The outburst confused them but they simply shrugged and went back to their game, it was simply another oddity of living in the village the thought. After all, they did have a dragon flying overhead every now and then, what could possibly be more bizarre than that?

When it was Maddie, her best friend's turn however she heard a rumbling noise. The children all looked up, just in time to see Tommy, she shepherd boy run past, "Run!" he yelled, "Run! The mountain's movin'!"

Startled by the proclamation people stuck their heads out of windows and doors looking for the cause of the commotion. Geraldine and the other children stood up from their game and looked toward the field Tommy looked after his sheep in. but Geraldine couldn't see the field or the sheep, all she could see was a cloud of dust, as the dirt from the landslide was tossed into the air.

They ran fast, but not fast enough.

-----

Lyarra looked at the devastation from the ledge outside of Pyrax's cave, tears leaking from her eyes. _All those people…my people…_she thought.

"You!" she yelled, whirling to face Pyrax, fury in her tear-filled blue eyes. "You did this!"

Pyrax shrank back at her accusation. "I was only doing what you told me to!" he whined, he honestly had not meant to wipe out the little village in the valley near his mountain. They were good people, they had left him alone even though they had seen him take off many times and fly around their village, observing them.

Lyarra's face became pale as realization sunk in. "Yes, you're right. I told you to do that. I did. I killed all those people…my own people…" she began to cry heavily, falling to the ground as sobs wracked her body. "I did! I did!" she cried.

Pyrax felt bad, it really wasn't his fault, and he shouldn't have told her it was. "I'm sorry! It isn't really your fault! I shouldn't have been so loud! My mistake! My mistake! Not yours!" he said frantically, trying to calm her down and stop her crying.

"I guess…" she muttered, a sorrow-filled, faraway look in her eyes.

It was quiet for a couple of minutes. They took the time to let the information sink in, and ponder their own quandaries as they composed them selves.

"I'm really sorry," the tristful **red-scaled dragon **whispered softly, "I just wanted to make pretty music like you. I wish there was some way I could make music without talking…"

Lyarra, who truly felt bad about Pyrax believing he could not play music was silent for a moment, thinking, then she spoke, "There is such a way," she said quietly, almost so quiet that Pyrax couldn't hear.

He did hear though, and happily exclaimed, "You mean it? You really mean it? There is a way to play music with out speaking?" his eyes were opened wide and he looked at the forlorn princess eagerly, hopeful once more.

Lyarra gave a small smile, the dragon's child-like eagerness and exuberance cheering her up considerably. "Yes," she admitted, "I have a friend named Tannan Whisperwind in Windwood. Windwood is the capital of the Wind Chime Isles. The Wind Chime Isles are known for people talented in woodwind instruments, and Tannan is one of the best."

Pyrax waited until she had finished speaking and then inquired, "What is an instrument?"

Lyarra smiled kindly at him, obviously pleased that he had waited until she had finished speaking to ask his question. "An instrument," she explained, "is a tool used to create music without speaking."

"Perfect!" Pyrax claimed, gleeful, "When can I go see your friend?"

"Well," Lyarra said frowning, do you already know how to get to Windwood?"

Pyrax's wings drooped as reality seemed to set in. "No," he admitted, "I don't know where they live there either. I don't think I even know where the Wind Chime Isles are." He admitted, forlorn. "I've never gone farther than the castle, and the only time I've ever gone that far was yesterday when I captured you."

"Well then," Lyarra stated, I guess I'll just have to come with you. I've done a lot of traveling with my Father, and I know how to find my way to the capitals of all the countries this side of the Divadine Mountains! Plus I still have the map from my daily geography class in my belt-purse!"

"Wonderful!" Pyrax exclaimed, "Can we leave now?" he asked, obviously eager to get started on his first ever adventure.

"No," Lyarra said with a sad smile to the exuberant **red-scaled dragon**, "But I promise we can leave first thing tomorrow morning."

With that, the dragon and the princess retired for the night, exhausted and eager for the morning to come.

-----

Morning found Pyrax gliding gracefully over the Conductor Sea, towards the Wind Chime Isles. Lyarra was on his back, holding onto one of the many blood-red spines that trailed from the crest of his head to the tip of his tail.

As the approached the largest of the Wind Chime Isles, Lyarra spoke, "There!" she exclaimed, pointing to the largest tree Pyrax had ever seen.

"Your friend lives there?" he questioned, doubtful, "What is he, a leaf?"

"No," the **auburn-haired princess** said indignantly, "He's a willder"

"What's a willder?" the dragon asked, curious.

"They are a species that looks like a human except shorter and darker. They also have pointed ears and glowing yellow eyes." Lyarra explained, "Also, they like eye contact when being spoken or referred to, but don't stare. They speak the same language as us, but they also speak the native tongue. The only people who know how to speak the language are the natives. Never ask to know what they are saying when they talk to each other using it. They will believe you are a spy. They live in trees and live by hunting and gathering food. Many of the women even wear pants! They are a very serious people, do not joke or make fun of them. Do you understand?"

"Of course."

They landed in a small clearing not far from the large tree where Lyarra claimed Tannan lived.

As they walked to the great tree, which was apparently the center of Windwood, Pyrax encountered many of the willders. The Natives would take on look at him and fall to the ground in a kind of bow.

"Why do they keep doing that?" Pyrax asked finally, confused and frustrated at the actions of the people.

"I'm sorry Pyrax, I forgot to mention that they might do that…they praise dragons here. Their goddess is Breezayyou, the goddess of wind instruments and their players; she is one of the 6 music gods. When visiting this world, she most often takes the form of a green dragon," the **auburn-haired princess** explained.

"Oh," Pyrax said, thoughtful, "I didn't know there were music gods."

Lyarra smiled, "There are 6 of them, they decide what type of music people are suited for. As an example: Sirenity is my goddess because she is the goddess of vocal music. She chose me to be under her allegiance. However she decided that singing was not for you, now we know that you are best suited for one of the instrumental music gods."

"I see…" Pyrax said, then stopped, "We're here!" he announced, "But how do we get all the way up there?" he asked, looking up into the leafy canopy of the great tree.

"Easy," Lyarra said with a smile, we climb up one of these rope ladders." She walked over to one such ladder and began to climb.

"But they're too small and delicate," Pyrax complained, "I can't go up!"

The princess thought this over for a second. "I'll just go get Tannan then and bring his down here then!" the decided.

"Alright," Pyrax said, unsure, "I'll wait here for you to come back."

With that, Lyarra began to climb the ladder, and Pyrax settled himself at the bottom of the tree.

Not an hour later, Lyarra and a willder man with short, curly, black hair descended the same ladder. Pyrax had fallen asleep in his spot at the base of the tree. Lyarra walked over to him and woke him up.

"Pyrax, this is Tannan Whisperwood, my friend I told you about. Tannan, this is Pyrax, my dragon captor."

"Nice to meet you," Pyrax said, making eye contact—but not staring—just like Lyarra told him.

"A pleasure to meet you as well great dragon," Tannan said cheerfully, smiling at the **red-scaled dragon**.

"Will you really teach me how to make music without speaking?" Pyrax asked, curious.

"If I do my job right, yes," the **curly-haired wilder** replied, the smile never leaving his face, "Unfortunately we cannot start our lessons until I have a flute made that will be large enough for you. With luck that should take but a week, for my people are skilled craftsmen. In the meantime I hope to learn more about you, Pyrax. I am sure you have discovered by now the fascination of my people with dragons."

They stayed the week, telling Tannan of how they had met and of Pyrax's quest to find the best way for him to make music. The **curly-haired wilder** was an attentive audience and by the time they had finished their tale a week had gone by.

"Fascinating, truly wonderful. It is too bad that Sirenity decided that your voice was not to be heard in song. However, it is now time to see is my dear goddess, Breezayyou regards you. The flute is done. It is time for you to learn the ancient art of wind music, practiced by my people." He proclaimed.

With that, several willders appeared, carrying what appeared to be a large hollowed tree with holes in it. "This is your flute," Tannan announced. He then pulled out a smaller version. "Place your claws, where you see my fingers," he instructed.

When Tannan was satisfied with how Pyrax was holding the instrument, he smiled. "Now blow across the hole at the very end, near your mouth."

Pyrax did so. A spark leapt from his maw in his efforts and landed on the flute. The fire crackled evilly as it devoured the finely crafted instrument.

"Oops," Pyrax said.

The **curly-haired wilder** smiled sadly, "It seems Breezayyou disapproves of you playing her instruments, fair dragon. Fear not. It seems as though instruments of wood are not for you. Perhaps it is best you try something of less flammable material. Dear princess, what do you think of brass?"

"That is a wonderful idea Tannan, my friend!" Lyarra exclaimed happily, "we shall head for Brassbridge at first light, tomorrow. But who shall teach Pyrax? I know of no one willing to teach a dragon in all of the vast country. They are quite hostile towards dragons if memory serves."

"My friend, do not worry. I have an acquaintance there. She is an extremely skilled musician. I am sure she would be happy to teach Pyrax for we studied dragons together many years ago. You must tell her I sent you and explain everything to her as you have me. You may leave at dawn as you have asked, but please join me and my people tonight for a farewell feast."

They agreed, and Lyarra and Pyrax enjoyed a feast of roasted wild boar and the deep purple grapes that grew ripe and round on the wooded island. After the feast they lay down on the soft leaves laid out for them and fell asleep.

-----

Before they left the next morning Tannan came to talk to them shortly. "My friend's name is Maylixilora Redhorn. She lives in a small city called Trumpet Town. As I'm sure you know, the people there are know as the ikrad, and have the forms of humans but have the wings of an eagle on their backs. Never must you say "darki." It their name spelled backwards. And also the species of which they are opposed. Never mention Keybordia to them either as that is the darkis homeland. Nor the god of Keyborded instruments, Pianar. Never mention anything to do with the darki race," he warned them, his face grim.

They thanked him for the warning and set off for their next destination.

"Are we there yet?" Pyrax whined. They were flying high in the air—above the clouds—as to not be spotted and shot down by any of the inhabitants of Brassbridge.

"Not yet," Lyarra said, tracing their root on the map from his back. "Soon though, look for a high cliff. Tannan said Maylixilora's house is very high up, on a cliff over looking the city."

"We will be there soon then, I can see a cliff in the distance!" Pyrax stated happily, his wings were getting sore from the long trip.

Pyrax touched down gracefully, folding his wings neatly as he regarded the small, terracotta-brick house. It had a black, slate roof with a hole in the very center allowing smoke from a fire inside to escape. Lyarra climbed down from his back and was tucking her map back into her belt-purse when an odd creature greeted them.

The animal looked like a cat with sandy-brown fur. However, from it's back grew white wings that resembled that of a great bird of prey. The creature, meowed at them then sat and began to wash it's self. In a very cat-like manner.

"Great Faunis, what is that animal?" Lyarra gasped, eyes wide as she stared in fascination.

The **cat-bird creature** looked up from it's cleaning at her, and regarded her with topaz eyes. "I am not Faunis, but I can answer your question," the animal said, a pleasant grin gracing it's lips, "I am a herrine. Please call me Heather, though, that is my name."

Pyrax and Lyarra looked at the herrine in shock. Heather laughed, "What is wrong? Herrine got your tongue?" she laughed at her own joke, and then turned to face the house. "Maylixie! Wake up! We have company in the form of a human and a dragon!"

Said human and dragon heard a muffled shout resembling "Dragon!" from inside the house, shortly followed by a thud. After a couple seconds a girl with fiery red hair tied back in a messy ponytail, wearing a short, sleeveless white dress with gold embroidery on the hems stumbled out. She looked as if she had just risen—or perhaps fallen—from bed, nonetheless her wings, much like an eagle's, curved gracefully from her back.

"Heather!" she scolded, "Why didn't you wake me earlier? You knew this was going to happen didn't you?" she then saw us staring at her and blushed a brilliant red. "Uh…sorry about that. Stupid clairvoyant herrine didn't wake me up in time to greet you two properly. Anyways, my name is Maylixilora Redhorn, call me Maylixie or else! What can I do you for?"

"We were sent here by our friend Tannan Whisperwood, he said you studied dragons with him and could help us." Lyarra explained.

"Tannan, huh? I haven't heard from him in years! He's right in saying that I'll help you though. Unlike the rest of my kind, I love dragons! You are aware your species is going extinct though right?" she said, eyeing Pyrax.

"Uh, yes, I'm vaguely aware of that…but that's not the reason we came!" Pyrax said, "The reason we came is because we are trying to find the right instrument for me. Tannan said I should try a horn, because I accidentally used my flute as kindling. He said I needed something less flammable."

The **flame-haired ikrad** stared at him for a minute, then burst out laughing. "Y—you—you _burned_ your—your flute?" She managed to gasp our between peals of laughter, "Oh I wish I had seen the look on Tanny's face for that one!" she laughed some more than breathed deeply, calming herself down. "Sorry," Maylixie apologized, "I just always think it is so funny how willders are so serious all the time! I have actually been holding that in since you told me Tanny referred to me as a friend. I'm pretty sure he hates me! He probably only told you about me because he knew I'd be the only one of my species who'd even consider teaching a dragon to play a brass instrument!"

"So will you do it?" Lyarra questioned, slightly scared of the** flame-haired ikrad** by now.

"Of course!" She said, "I'd love to! You're going to think I'm a complete nutcase after I've said this, but I've always wanted to teach a dragon to play a trumpet!"

"Why would we think you were crazy because of that?" Pyrax asked confused.

"Well for one, most dragons don't play instruments. And for another, I already have a dragon-size trumpet made! It's that huge lump covered by a canvas near my wood pile."

"Well that is a pleasant surprise," Pyrax said.

"Yeah, I suppose it is," Maylixie said, "But before we start, how about you have some of my venison stew? I promise my cooking isn't as crazy as I am!"

The adventurers agreed, and the **flame-haired ikrad** started a cook-fire. A few minutes later they had eaten and were telling Maylixie the story they had told Tannan.

Maylixie whistled quietly, "That's some story you got there!" she exclaimed, "Well then, I'll give you a choice; would you like to try the trumpet now, or wait until the 'morrow?"

"I'd like to try now, if you don't mind," Pyrax said with a smile.

"Alright then!" Maylixie said, "Let me grab my horn, and I'll meet you my the canvas!"

Several minutes later, the** flame-haired ikrad** walked over to the canvas and put down her trumpet. "Ready?" she asked.

Pyrax and Lyarra both nodded.

"Okay…" she said. She walked around the canvas-covered lump, picking up the spikes that attached the canvas to the ground, and putting them in her belt-purse as she went. Finally she had gone all the way around and was ready to reveal her creation. She took the edge of the canvas in her hand and folded it back. "Ta-da!" she proclaimed as she revealed the beautiful trumpet. The brass shone brightly the as the setting sun was reflected on it's shiny surface.

Pyrax leaned down and carefully picked up the shining horn.

"Put your claws, here, here, and here." Maylixie said, showing him as she held her own trumpet. "Now blow in this end," she said, and did so herself. Her trumpet produced a brisk, clear noise.

Pyrax tried next. He took a deep breath and blew. Instead of music however, fire shot from the other end. Maylixie and Lyarra ducked, as not to be charred to bits as the steady stream of fire was shot overhead.

Pyrax stopped. The horn was melted around his fore-claws, "Figures," the **red-scaled dragon** sighed.

"Wow, you weren't kidding," the **flame-haired ikrad **stated, "That fire-breath is a death-sentence to wind instruments!"

"I'm never going to find the right instrument for me!" Pyrax wailed.

"Oh hush," Maylixie said, rolling her eyes, "So Hornak frowned on you, big deal, he frowns on me lots of times, everyone does! Anyways, my point is, there are lots of other cool instruments you can try. If you want variety however, I think you should go for percussion. I have a friend in Cymballia, Drummonds who can help you. Her name is Nallana Greystik. I'm sure she'll help you."

"Thank you," Lyarra said, "If you don't mind I think it will be best if me leave at first light tomorrow."

"Of course not," Maylixie said, "Leave whenever you want."

-----

Pyrax was stretching his wings, getting ready to take off, when Heather approached him and Lyarra.

"We're going to have a long ride today, Pyrax," the **auburn**-**haired** **princess** said as she looked at the map, "We're going to have to fly all the way to the Conductor Sea in order to get past the mountains. Then from there we have to go inland to Drummonds in order to get to Cymbalia."

"Why would you do that?" Heather's airy voice interrupted, "That way will take you days. Take Brassdrum Pass instead, it will save time and energy."

"Brassdrum Pass? There is no such thing. It's not on my map, and this is the most up-to-date map in all of Chorus!" Lyarra said, frowning at the herrine as the **cat-bird creature **licked herself clean.

"Of course there is!" Heather replied, "I'm not known as clairvoyant for nothing you know!" She walked over to where Lyarra was sitting cross-legged, studying the map. "It's right there," she said gesturing with a sand-colored paw at a small gap between the mountains on the border of Brassbridge and Drummonds.

Suddenly it looked like there was a square forming over the gap as if to mark the area as well as the words "Brassdrum Pass" next to it. The appearance of the characters reminded the **auburn-haired princess** of ink seeping through layers of paper.

"Magic," she whispered, staring at the page in shock. She looked up to find the herrine sitting before her, smug smile on her face as she got up and walked towards Maylixie's house.

"You'll thank me later!" she heard the cat-bird say before she left.

-----

One day later they found them selves in the busy urban city of Cymballia searching for Nallana in the near-constant confusion in the streets. They finally stopped at a small stall where a little old lady was sitting.

The adventurers had quickly discovered that the people of Drummonds had wolf-like features including wolf ears, tails, claws, and fangs. Their hair was always either brown, black, grey, or white.

The old lady running the stall had curly white hair that fell to her shoulders, and kind blue eyes. Lyarra knew that blue eyes supposedly showed wisdom in the natives of Drummonds folk-lore and decided to ask the **blue-eyed lady** if she knew where Pyrax's next teacher was.

"Please excuse me, grandmother, might you know someone by the name of Nallana Greystik?"

The elderly woman smiled at them and nodded. "I'd say I knew Nalla all my life," she said sweetly, "Who are you youngster? From your appearance, you look to be far from home."

"My name is Lyarra, I am helping my friend Pyrax find the instrument that is right for him."

"Oh, is that so?" the **blue-eyed lady** asked, smiling at the princess, "Might your friend be that giant mass of scaled flesh trying to sneak a pastry over at young Henry Higgins's stall?"

Lyarra whirled and sure enough found the **red**-**scaled** **dragon** attempting to carry off a meat-pie with his tail while looking away as if he had no idea of what was going on at the baker's stall. "Pyrax!" she whispered loudly. He looked over at her and gave her a look as if to say, "I am not responsible for my tail's actions!" Lyarra rolled her eyes, and giving up went back to her conversation with the old lady.

"Yes, that would be him," the **auburn-haired princess** admitted.

"My, my," the **blue-eyed lady** said looking at Pyrax with awe, "I never thought I would ever attempt to teach a dragon to play the drums!"

"You are Nallana Greystik?" Lyarra regarded her with surprise.

"In the flesh!" the old lady said with a wink, "You can call me Nalla though!"

Half an hour later, Lyarra and Pyrax were sitting comfortably on the roof of Nalla's apartment. She had already given him her biggest drum and he had found a drumstick after quickly scanning the nearby wood.

"I hope Drummodray likes you, dragon," the blue-eyed percussionist said as she shuffled around the roof trying to find a good spot. Finally she settled and looked up at the huge **red-scaled dragon** before her. "Now this is probably the easiest instruments to find out if you are good at it or not. Here's what you have to do: hit the drum," she hit the drum to show him, "Simple enough?"

Pyrax hit the drum, but his strength was too great. The drumhead ripped under the force of the hit.

"Drummodray, the almighty god of percussion has decided! I'm sorry, Pyrax, percussion just isn't for you. How about a nice string instrument instead? I have a friend in Guitarra, a small town just outside of the capital of Stringador. I'm sure he would be delighted to help you! I'll send Dovie, my pigeon right now. In the meantime why don't you have some chicken? I just stewed a nice fat hen, and it's too much for just little old me!"

-----

The very next day they were getting ready to fly to Guitarra. Nalla told them Baskin Bowstrum was a faithful servant to the god of string instruments, Violaura. She warmed them that he was naturally a cold person and would most likely never even crack a smile. "It's just the way those wizards are, no sense of hospitality! None!" she told them shaking her head.

The adventurers found out how right she was the next day when they came to the front door of Baskin's mansion. The **auburn**-**haired** **princess** knocked twice, loudly and not 3 seconds later the door was answered by a pale-skinned man. He had no hair what so ever and had kindness to match. The first words out of his mouth were not "Hello, how are you?" but instead, "Did you have to knock so loud?"

A second later the door was slammed in their faces and they were lead to the courtyard where a dragon-sized guitar waited. "Well?" the impatient wizard demanded, "Are you going to strum it or not?"

Pyrax picked up the instrument and gave it a soft strum. Unfortunately his claws proved too sharp and they snapped.

"This was a complete waste of my time!" the wizard shrieked, he then stomped off to his mansion slamming the door behind him.

"Now what are we going to do?" Lyarra said quietly, "we have no idea who to go to next, and I don't know about you Pyrax, but I certainly don't wan to ask _him_ anything!"

"That's what I'm here for," they herd an airy voice say. They turned and found none other than Heather, the herrine staring back at them. Her usually smug grin still in place from their last encounter.

"Heather?" Pyrax said, "How did you get here?"

Heather sighed, "Is everyone completely ignorant of the fact that I have wings?"

"Oh," Pyrax said. "Well then, why are you here?"

"I'm here to tell you where to go to next, I'm clairvoyant, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Pyrax said, but where's Maylixie? Why didn't she come?"

"Maylixie didn't come because even though she's a psycho she still has enough sense to know that if she followed you into Keybordia she would be ripped apart by the darkis that live there," the **cat**-**bird** **creature** replied.

"We're going to Keybordia?" Lyarra asked.

"Did you seriously have to ask? I mean, what other options did you have? And not only are you going to Keybordia, you are going to Celeste, the Mountain capital of Keybordia to be taught by the king!" Heather proclaimed.

"You're joking right?" Pyrax said, "Me? Being taught by a king?"

"Hey, unless your me, you won't know until you go!"

-----

Just as the sun rose into the horizon, Pyrax toughed down in the mountain kingdom of Celeste. Heather had only stayed long enough to be the bearer of the bed news that there was no pass leading to Celeste. It had been a long night of dodging mountains for Pyrax and his passenger-princess. It was because of Heather leaving them though that they were so surprised to find her at the feet of a regal looking darki man as the landed.

The man looked like any other darki on the landing. Blue skin, bat-like wings, sharp fangs, blood-red eyes, and a long draconic tail. His hair however was pitch black, contrasting deeply with the dark blue hair of the surrounding darkis. As they approached Heather decided to greet them.

"Hello," she purred smugly, "Pyrax, Lyarra? I'd like you to meet my good friend Falissimo Forte, King of Keybordia!"

"Your highness," they greeted the king, bowing as well as they could.

The **darki** **king** smiled, "Come with me," he told Pyrax. The **red**-**scaled** **dragon** followed him into a chamber with a tall ceiling. In the center of the chamber was the most beautiful thing Pyrax had ever seen. It had a glossy black body and ivory white and ebony black keys.

"This piano has keys made of dragon scales and strings of dragon heart-strings. I highly doubt you can destroy it, try it out," the **darki** **king** said.

Pyrax stepped closer to the beautiful instrument and hit a key. The instrument did not crack, snap, rip, burn melt, or shoot fire! And it made the most delightful noise! Pyrax began to smile as he tested the other keys. "I do believe I've finally found it," he said breathily grinning as he began to try pressing more than one key at one time.

"Would you like me to teach you to play the piano Pyrax?" the **darki** **king** said, "Pianar smiles on you."

"I would love it," Pyrax returned.

And so Pyrax's journey came to an end, he was now a more mature adult dragon though he had never even meant an adult of his kind. He had found the perfect instrument for himself and in doing so had discovered who he really was. He discovered the world around him as he discovered his love for music. He soon returned to his lair with his piano, and let Lyarra go back to her home in Singgarie. In time the **auburn**-**haired** **princess** became the queen of Chorus and had constructed a grand concert hall in the mountains Pyrax lives, specifically for her dragon friend. Even now, people travel from far and wide to listen to the **red**-**scaled** **dragon** play his music. And forever will his melodies ring in the great halls of the mountains, for dragons will live forever if not slain, and so will music.

The end.

-----

Yeah...I told ya...cheesey... And on another note, everything is mine! I did everything myself so do NOT tell me i grabbed this off fanfiction and turned it in for credit. THAT DID NOT HAPPEN! Well anyways, thanks for reading and for those who have me author-alerted thanks for keeping faith! You guys rock! So yeah, PLEASE REVEIW! And other than that, thanks for comming and don't let the door hit ya on the way out--oops, too late! (sorry, my door has anger issues...but I'm working on that!)

See ya later!

~Martha the Dragon


End file.
